


Induced Amaurosis (It's okay, I kind of like the blindfold)

by pyroclastics



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Lu Han, M/M, Smut, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroclastics/pseuds/pyroclastics
Summary: PWP. Blindfold kink back in EXO-M times. (Inspired by a photo of Luhan covering Yixing's face with a blanket)





	Induced Amaurosis (It's okay, I kind of like the blindfold)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June of 2012. In retrospect this one feels embarrassing to have at all but it was one of my most commented stories so I figure might as well preserve it.

He saw Luhan creeping up behind him. There wasn't really a way Yixing could miss it, since the older boy was reflected right before his face in the bathroom mirror. Yixing held his toothbrush to his mouth, scrubbing those pearly whites as he blinked at his bandmate. "Wha'reyoudoin?" His words slurred together with the excess amount of toothpaste they had to get past. Did Luhan need to pee or something? He was free to, Yixing wouldn't look! He promised (silently but truly)!

"Just getting something...don't mind me." Luhan waved a hand and Yixing resumed business as usual. Brush brush scrub scrub as shinee a gleam as a unicorn horn~ What even was the song playing in his head... Best to not let that one out on national television. There were plenty of things to say about the other members, he didn't have to spill secrets about himself.

Somewhere in the middle of reaffirming his manliness and reaching for the water cup to wash the extraneous minty freshness off of his teeth the whole world went dark. A thin towel folded over was wrapped around his head and swiftly tied in place.

"...Whoa dark, what happened!?" He squinted like that would somehow help, but it didn't much to his dismay. Then Yixing raised his hand to push the fabric away.

His hand was smacked away.

"Whaa.." Blind, Yixing mouthed like a fish in his darkness. The minty feeling of the toothpaste residue in his mouth suddenly unpleasant, and he grabbed wildly for his cup. It wasn't too difficult to get it filled with water once he found it. But as his hand rose so he could rinse and spit he could almost feel someone else's hand right there, hovering around his head - waiting to keep him from pulling that blindfold off.

He swished the water around in his mouth, feeling oddly calm about what was going on. The towel was soft, after all. He was pretty sure it was one of their group fan towels, as the last sight he could recall was half a hexagon covering his right eye. In any case, the only person there was Luhan, right? He was probably just messing with him - hadn't they played Hide Lay Behind the Towel earlier? Hadn't that been a fun way to pass the time on the set? Yes? So this was just a game too and everything made sense to Yixing. He could deal with this for now...

Except as he leaned over the sink to spit a hand from behind rested on the curve of his left butt cheek, giving it a squeeze. Yixing must have jumped a few feet in the air at least, his spitting in the sink most definitely missing so minty water splashed on the counter and mirror (not that he could tell, really).

He choked on a little of it, forcing a painful swallow as he turned around, holding onto the bathroom counter for support. "Luhan, what are you doing..?"

Silence.

"Luha-" Yixing was cut off by a mouth pressing against his own, invading him with a sweet muscle of a tongue mixing Yixing's mint with the other's hint of strawberry. He let out a soft moan of surprise, and grabbed for the body which was tasting him. His arms wrapped around Luhan's waist while Luhan's looped around his neck. Hands tugged at the knot on the towel, making certain it was secure.

The kiss broke as Yixing whined for air, unprepared as he'd been.

"I thought we were going to hold off for a while..?" He mumbled the question but still he was met with silence. It was starting to make Yixing panic. "Luhan..? Ge?"

His anxiety getting the better of him, he took one hand off of the other's waist, raising it to scratch behind his right ear. Luhan slapped it away. "Don't touch it."

Yixing blinked - a whole lot of good that did in his towel imposed darkness. "I wasn't going t-"

"Come on."

Luhan grabbed his wrist and Yixing's body followed him - helpless otherwise and nearly walking into first a wall, then a door, then a table. Luckily this was their dorm. It wasn't like he was being dragged blind through unfamiliar territory. Next thing he knew he was let go of - nowhere near any wall or furniture - but he was fairly certain they were in their room now. Somewhere not far behind him the door shut.

"What's going on...is there a surprise? Did you rearrange the furniture...new light bulb for our la-?"

"Stop guessing." Luhan nudged him just between his shoulder blades so a startled jolt raced along his spine. "You just gave me an idea today...that's all."

Their hands linked and Yixing felt himself be tugged to the left, toward his own bed. He bumped into it with his knees and at that point Luhan pushed him down. He sat there, feet on the floor, trying to figure out where Luhan's face was. Definitely somewhere in front of him along with the distinct rustle of fabric falling to a heap on the ground.

And something inside of Yixing told him they definitely wouldn't be talking about innocent things by the glowing lamplight tonight.

There was a soft thud before him, as Luhan got on his knees and moved closer. Resting a hand on each of Yixing's thighs, he pushed them to spread apart. Yixing bit at his lip. He still had sweatpants on, but Luhan knew just what to do. His hands clenched while the other's tongue ran sanguinely over his bulge. Luhan repeated this, over and over, while Yixing did his best to breathe like a normal person. He bit his lip, desperate to hold back his soft moans.

It didn't take much work with that tongue before Yixing felt himself twitching. Luhan started tugging his pants down to his ankles, then moved back in position. "Yixing..."

"Hmm?" he whimpered, his fists now clutching the bedsheets. He had the most erotic image in his head now, of Luhan naked on the floor before him in all the glory of his milky skin, sweetly licking his length. Reminding himself that reality was even better than anything he could imagine just made him even harder.

Luhan licked him a few more times before responding, nuzzling Yixing's bulge as he spoke. "Earlier...when I covered you with my towel... you really enjoyed that didn't you..."

He managed a breathless "A-ahh.." in response, legs spreading a little wider.

"You looked too comfortable there...so I thought I'd rile you up a bit..." Luhan's mouth nipped at his bulge. Obviously, the older male enjoyed watching Yixing squirm. "You're so good you don't even need to be tied up...isn't that right?"

Without even thinking, Yixing nodded. His mental images of Luhan down there were more than enough to keep him paralyzed in pleasure. "Didn't..expect..." He grunted, leaving out unnecessary words and letting out a gasp as Luhan finally tugged his boxers down.

"It's called a surprise for a reason, Yixing."

"R-right...c-can I look now?"

Something pinched him suddenly, hard, in the thigh. He squirmed and moaned at the pain. "Strike two," came Luhan's voice near his length, blowing on it while Yixing balled more and more his bed's sheets in his fists. "The first was when you tried to take it off earlier, by the way."

They were doing that strike system again? Yixing scrunched up his nose. He hated when they did that. "Can't I make up for strikes...?"

Whether Luhan was thinking it over or teasing him, Yixing couldn't be certain, but the boy breathed over his tip with that hot moist breath and he moaned again, louder than before. How could he just let him sit there so exposed? "Please... ge..." 

Slowly, his mouth closed over Yixing's tip, pulling back with a distinct pop that made him shake. He finally let go of the sheets, holding his hands in front of him until they came into contact with the softness of Luhan's hair. He tangled his fingers in the strands. Below him Luhan was sucking and licking at him like a lollipop, taking in more and more of Yixing's length. Luhan moaned with each new centimeter to taste.

By the time Luhan made it to the hilt, he was shaking. He had a hard time keeping himself from lying down. Luhan started humming, and shivers surged up Yixing's spine. There was no way he could take more of this. "L-Lu....ahhhh..." In some kind of spastic natural response, his legs kicked out.

Nothing could have prepared him for the near-scream Luhan suddenly let out. The other jerked away from his length and Yixing turned his head every direction trying to figure out what happened? "Ge? G-Ge..?" (It was so hard to show concern and feel this aroused at once.) He let himself slip off the bed and onto the floor, crawling blindly forward towards the shaking older boy. His ears too, were covered by the towel - so it wasn't until Yixing hovered over his body that he heard the buzzing sound coming from Luhan.

"Luhan have you got a..."

"V-vibrator...." He whimpered. "Pull it out...p-pull it out..it's s-set too high..."

Yixing nodded obediently, resting his hands on Luhan's torso, working his way down to the cord extended from his hole. "Why...?" He tugged on the cord gently, getting a feel for the device's size and strength. "Why'd you bother with this?"

"It wasn't supposed to go this high." Luhan snapped, followed by a long helpless mewl. "Your foot hit the controls...I-I think you broke it."

Oh.

Oops...

"I'm sorry ge..."

"Don't apologize just pull it o-..ahhhh...o-out!"

Part of him wanted so desperately to yank off his blindfold and see this view. Luhan curled up on the ground - shaking and moaning like this because of that stick of vibrating plastic up his ass - had to be the most tantalizing sight. But Yixing knew better, and taking off the blindfold on his third strike would mean this moment would come to a dead stop. He was far too aroused to let that happen.

But that didn't mean he couldn't bargain.

"One condition..."

Between gasps Luhan managed a solid "No".

"It's not about the blindfold! ....I kind of like the blindfold actually.." Yixing mumbled the last bit, hoping that would help his case.

Aside from the whimpers, there were no protesting sounds. Seeing that as submission, he tugged a little at the cord, about a centimeter of the device sliding out with it, from what he could measure. "Instead of just pleasuring each other..." He slid it out a bit more. "Let me inside of you." With that offer standing, he slid the device back inside - all the way along with the tip of his finger - until anything Luhan might have said was overwhelmed by another scream.

A few seconds later Yixing slid the entire vibrator out. Luhan, still shaking, somehow crawled to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He was still shaking, but they found each other's lips in their blindness - one by the blackness over his eyes, the other still seeing white from that burst of sensational pleasure-pain. Yixing's tongue comforted Luhan's, his arms wrapping around the older boy's waist in silent apology.

Their room, normally toned golden by the lamplight, was now monochrome. It was like a world from the pages of a novel, the way the individual pressure from each of Luhan's fingers on his shoulders excited him. Yixing's hands traced out the curves of his hip bones and then finally slid along his length. Luhan let out a whimper and his dripping member twitched in Yixing's hand. They didn't need words. Their moans echoing in each other's mouths were enough, mint and strawberry blending once more.

When they broke apart Luhan murmured "Ready..." just barely loud enough for Yixing to hear.

Straddling Yixing on his lap on the floor, Luhan brought himself down slowly onto his length. Instantly his whines escalated. "Still tight..." Yixing grunted, closing his eyes to help bare with the feeling. "So....ti...tight..."

Luhan's grips on his shoulders tightened, like he wanted to pinch or grope at him but couldn't make his muscles work right. "S-shutup...stop being so big.....and it wouldn't be damn tight...." He finally lowered himself all the way to the hilt and rested his head on Yixing's shoulder, panting.

From that point, their bodies moved in a slow rhythm, sweating in each other's arms. Luhan was so hot inside that Yixing could hardly bare it, moaning whenever their skin slapped against each other as he filled the older one's body. They communicated only in sharp breaths and moans muffled by the other's lips, seeking in each other what they couldn't see for themselves.

"A-aauhhh!" Luhan didn't make it to his lips in time, leaving nailmarks on Yixing's shoulders where he clawed in desperation. "N-now... Yixing I'm..." he whimpered and burst, his cum splattered like warm beads on Yixing's chest.

It was clear he was slumping over, exhausted but Yixing nudged him. "A little more..."

He tried his best to picture Luhan's face right now, heart lips parted to let out those desperate pants, his eyes probably shut tight to the world and head spinning as much as his own was. His adams apple would surely be rising and falling with every strangled whimper. Every muscle tensed including, Yixing realized, the ones holding him inside, tightening further around his length. What a sight it must have been... he bucked his hips up once, slamming up into Luhan with what might he had left. He hit Luhan's prostate and both of them surely saw white as Yixing climaxed.

There was a breathless minute, clinging to each other and panting on the floor as the pair fell from their high. Luhan finally rose up off of him, wincing as he sat on the floor.

"Now?" Yixing pointed at his blindfold, and after no protest silently undid the knot. It fell onto his lap and there before him sat a dazed naked Luhan. His previously fluffy hair sat drenched in sweat and sticking to his face, lips plush and deep pink from their recent use. And his legs were spread just enough that Yixing could see his own creation dripping slowly out of his hole.

And without a word, he lifted up the towel, reaching over to dry the sweat from Luhan's brow.

"Next time...you're wearing this."

"N-no way!"

Yixing grinned. This was definitely not the sort of information he'd ever let out of their bedroom.


End file.
